User blog:BlurayOriginals/Project Final Smash
General Plot One day the inhabitants grew weary of watching them so one the constellations Kyoka invented the idea of them playfully sparring. Kyoka trained hard to please them and he did, he became more powerful than each of the deities. The inhabitants started fighting for fun as well. However Kyoka was mad. Never thanked or appreciated for his hard work. All the other constellations got to go down to the planet, but in fear of his outranking power they didn't allow him to go. He watched everyone have fun but him. The deities said it'll be alright, harness your power and you will go with the others. Kyoka tried for many more years but still could not complete this goal. He went insane, even WITH the deities watching and teaching him. Kyoka murdered many innocent people and all the other constellations. He defeated all the deities. But finally the deities and remaining inheritances came together to seal Kyoka away in the magical orb of balance. They said a spell that sealed him in the orb permanently. Kyoka wasn't done however as he harnessed the power of the Smash Ball and many millenia later placed part of his powers in the most worthy or warriors, in which they would come, free him and help him take over the universe. Kyoka's story went down as a legend, his legacy and actions being regarded as taboo and leaving him to be known as such. "The Taboo One" or as he later knew himself as "Tabuu". Today numerous villains plan on harnessing and absorbing Tabuu's power by freeing him from the... SMASH BALL!! Characters Smashers #Mario (Age 22)- The defender of Mushroom Kingdom. Originally a low class child him and his brother teamed up to save the Princess of their kingdom. Ever since repeated attempts to Kidnap the Princess have happened but are always stopped by Mario and Luigi. #Donkey Kong (Age 20)- The son of Donkey Kong Jr., Mario's pet through his childhood. He holds a grudge against the plumber and has an on going "rivalry" with Samus Aran. #Link (Age 16)- Defender of Hyrule. Often silent but serious. Can be forgetful and innitentive at times but is overall selfless. #Samus (Age 20)- A bounty hunter who's parents were killed by the Space Pirates. She was raised by bird-like creatures known as Chozos. She hunts down Metroids, parasites the Space Pirates plan to use for conquest of Orusuta. (the world of trophies) #Yoshi (Age 10)- Mario's best friend and closest ally, he's helped Mario over come Bowser all of the three times, Princess Peach was kidnapped. #Kirby (Age 8)- A young child with magical properties. Being a black hole formed Star Being he can suck up his enemies and take on their powers. #Fox (Age 25)- An ace pilot who fights against Andross. He is very cool headed and leader of Team Star Fox consisting of Fox, Falco, Slippy and later Krystal. Exceptionally fast and #Pikachu (Age 9)- A young Pikachu who just happened to have a Smashing Soul. He looks after his brother Exceptionally well and is best friends with Jigglypuff and Kirby. #Luigi (Age 22)- Luigi is the younger twin brother of Mario. The two worked together to save Princess Peach from Bowser during her two captures. He is cowardly but always willing to help his friends in need. He is great friends with Yoshi and secretly has a crush on Daisy. #Captain Falcon (Age 30)- One of the fastest Smashers on foot and at the wheel. He was the fastest until Sonic was revealed to be a Smasher. He is very kind, but is very strict with money (as he is a bounty hunter). He also has a rivalry with Samus similar to DK (except that he actually shows more prowess, training and challenge to the blonde bounty hunter.) #Ness (Age 10)- #Jigglypuff #Bowser #Peach #Zelda #Sheik #Ice Climbers #Mewtwo #Marth #Mr. Game & Watch #Dr. Mario #Ganondorf #Falco #Young Link #Pichu #Roy #Diddy Kong #Ike #King Dedede #Lucario #Lucas #Meta Knight #Olimar #Pit #Ivysaur #Squirtle #Charizard #R.O.B. #Snake #Sonic #Toon Link #Wario #Wolf #Zero Suit Samus #Villager #Mega Man #Wii Fit Trainer #Rosalina & Luma #Little Mac #Greninja #Mii Brawler (Taro) #Mii Swordsfighter (Drake) #Mii Gunner (Wendy) #Palutena #Pac-Man #Lucina #Robin #Shulk Characters Competing in the Smashing Soul Savior Saga) Former Smashers *Young Link *Wolf *Ice Climbers *Roy *Snake *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Pichu *Young Link Indigenous *Waluigi *The Toad Brigade *Kamek *Elincia *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Issac *Lana *Ridley *Bandana Dee *Chrom *Impa *Takamaru *Krystal *Chorus Kids *Marshall *Viridi *Daisy *Blaziken *Zoroark *Kumatora *Another Mii Irregulars *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Quote *Meat Boy *Bayonetta *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Simon Belmont *Bomberman *Zero *Sora *Proto Man Psuedo Irregulars *Inkling *Banjo and Kazooie *Travis Touchdown *Geno *Wonder Red *Viewtiful Joe *Maxwell *Gunvolt *CommanderVideo Episodes Part 1 *Event 31M Mario Bros. Madness- Bowser challenges the Mario Bros. to a Smasher Showdown. *Dragon King: The Fighting Game- Imperial forces from another universe appear and challenge the Smashers to see who is truly the "Gods'" greatest creations. *Event 21M Ice Breaker: Pichu discovers that without Nana, Popo can't recover prompting him to play some mind games *Event 41M En Garde!- Marth and Link spar in an unexpected match. *Event 33M Lethal Marathon- Captain Falcon trains by attempting to become faster than the F-Zero machines. *Pikachu is chilling in Safron City awaiting his owner, *Yoshi hatches some egg that were left alone *Samus attempts hunting Donkey Kong for his kidnapping of Pauline. *Link plays the Ocarina of Time to grow up faster. *Kirby joins Star Fox's battle against Star Wolf. *Mario and Kirby, Pikachu and Link, Samus and Fox, Yoshi and DK, Ness and Jigglypuff and Luigi and Captain Falcon all duke it out. *The starter 14 are taken into a warm hole similar to the one from the first game * * * * * Part 2 *Peach n' Pichu: Peach and Pichu are lost in the Dry Dry Desert and attempt to survive. *Event 1M Trouble King: Mario is defending the Smash Ball from Bowser at the Battlefield. *Event 19M Peach's Peril: The battle of Bowser and Peach escalates to the Final Destination with an extremely weak Peach, forcing Mario to rise against Bowser and assist Peach. *Event 25M Gargantuans- After an experiment with a Smash Ball shard, Bowser is able to bulk up and kidnaps both Dixie and Diddy to tempt Mario into giving Peach and her power over. DK also uses this experiment to bulk up and get his family back! *Event 17M Bounty Hunters: C.Falcon and Samus fight for Bowser's Bounty *Event 6M Kirbys on Parade: King Dedede convinces all the members of Kirby's species to defeat him for food. *Event 16M Kirby's Air-raid: King Dedede improves his Kirby Clones by making them able to withstand most attacks causing Kirby to go on a Warp Star Dive battle to beat them. *Event 7M Pokémon Battle: Pichu wants to help Pikachu so they decide to have a battle. *(1.) Journey to Corneria, Samus' Sacrifice! *(2.) Link and Zelda, Friends or Foes! *(3.) The Ice Climbers and Pikachu, Rivals for Life! *(4.) Ness vs. Kirby, Battle at Hyrule Temple! *(5.) Fight the Love Inside! G Jigglypuff vs. B Jigglypuff! *(6.) You're Too Slow! Captain Falcon's Burning Ambitition! *(7.) The Ice Climbers' Pokémon, Pichu! *(8.) Link vs. Ganondorf, Fight for Zelda! *(9.) Jigglypuff's Journey, Ganondorf, I Come for You! *(10.) SSBA: Rise of Ganondorf *Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu are reawakened from an unknown sleep and decide to have an specatated spar *Princess Peach is kidnapped during this fight. *The Ice Climbers protect Peach as they've freed her prior to Mario's arrival. They are in Pokémon Stadium. *Ness explores Eagleland *Mario, Kirby and Pikachu continue on Bowser's tail on hopes of getting answers on Peach. Instead Pikachu is poisoned and Mario and Kirby are challenged to a Smash Showdown with Ness joining them in Fourside. *A Bob-omb comes and explodes an entire pile automatically defeating Mario, Ness, Kirby and Bowser. *Yoshi reaches for a flower on his stage for a cure of a disease *The Yoshi Legion attacks the Mushroom Kingdom accusing them of stealing their fruit. *DK partols the jungle *Fox and Wolf take each other on, *Samus is trying to protect one of the Metroids from Ridley *Samus and Fox fight back numerous monsters in Kraid's stomach *The Pokémon have a dance party on the beach and Jigglypuff finally attempts to get some recognition. *Captain Falcon races Samurai Goroh...but Goroh falls off track. *A secret scroll contains all info on the Triforce and Hyrule's History. *Event 24M The Yoshi Herd- Yoshi takes on the army of invading Yoshis. *Event 4M Dino-wrangling: Yoshi attempts defeating the leader of the Legion. *Event 13M Yoshi's Egg- The entire Yoshi race has been captured and set for execution! Except our favorite Yoshi, and one last egg. It's up to Yoshi to protect this orphaned child from Fox, Donkey Kong and Pikachu. *Samus continues her hunt for Ridley *Popo and Nana are climbing Icicle Montain to make it to All-Star valley. *Kirby explores All Stars valley. *Pikachu follows Kirby through All-Star Valley *Ness returns to Onett via PK Teleport *Nana and Popo finally make it to Ness *Zelda and Link take on Ganondorf in Hyrule Temple. *Samus returns to defeat DK and shoots him with Charge Shot *Event 23M Slippy's Invention- The last baby Yoshi has come back for revenge! The only way to get him off their tail is for Fox and Falco to engage them in combat. However Slippy's new invention may give them a bit of an edge.... *Event 43M Birds of Prey- After Falco leaves Fox's team since he sees how capable Captain Falcon is, Fox fights to get his friend back. Part 3 (Attack of the Clones) *Tabuu sees that 12 indiviuals have the potential of defeating him and as such he sends his dominant hand who helped create the land Master Hand to go undermine and defeat these heroes *Other I: Something related to Dark Samus. *On a trip to Zebes, Samus is struck and stranded on the Distant Planet in which she must assist Captain Olimar in escaping. Fox learns of this and summons the rest of his friends to Samus. *Smashing With the Stars: A talent show related episode. *Event 39M Jigglypuff Live!- Jigglypuff attempts to prove her talent to the world but first has to go against a trending new triad band of Jigglypuff trying to steal her thunder and gain fame. (Goes With Smashing With the Stars) *(11.) Mario's Alternate Alias, Dr. Mario! *(12.) Power of the Flare Blade, The Fire Emblem Boy Roy! *(13.) The Green Missle, Luigi *(14.) Fox vs. Falco vs. Wolf, the Land Master Battle *(15.) Smash Bros. Wanna-Be, Pikachu's Little Brother, Pichu! *(16.) Dr. Mario's Back, Lucas in a Tight Fight! *(17.) The Three Sides of Link, Link vs. Young Link and Toon Link! *(18.) The Clone Clan, Dr. Mario and the Links *(19.) Clones Unite, The Maze Begins! Part 1 *(20.) Clones Unite, The Maze Begins Part 2 *(21.) SSBA2: Attack of the Clones *Super Smash Bros. Origins: Mewtwo Part 4 *Charizard betrays the smashers due to his desire to keep fighting as well as feeling abadoned by Red's sacrifice. He captures the entire Pokémon species (excluding Pikachu, whose playing a double agent and the other Smasher Pokémon) and brainwashes them into waging war against the humans and indirectly, the Smashing Souls. Mewtwo/Greninja & Lucario try to bring him back. *Battle with Bowser to protect the Smash Ball, Smash Ball is Broken and Mario loses, Tabuu is freed and takes the Negative Smash energy (Subspace) with him to the reaches of space to prepare for inavsion. After his defeat he takes refuge in Master Hand. He later poses as the villainous Yire who fights Lucas, Popo, Nana, Snake and Wolf. When he defeats them he steals their Smashing Souls and uses them to begin restoring the true Smash Ball. He spares their lives out of pity and continues forth into the next world. He defeats and enters Master and Crazy. *Event 48M Pikachu and Pichu- Pikachu has to protect Pichu and his new friend from Mewtwo. *In the new world still exists the Kingdom of the Miiyans, and in it the king has remained Jaygo, his wife Sal and his son Rome. However the boastful prince (soon to be king) is claiming to be even an even larger gameplayer this time. How so? He claims the Great God Gema has blessed him foresight on people soon to be blessed with Smashing Souls. Mario, Link, DK and Kirby go to visit the kingdom to find even his people don't believe his predictions of new Smashing Souls (the predictions being Rega (a villager), June (a yoga trainer), two irregulars, the champion boxer Little Mac and a chosen Mii). Our heroes don't either until Rome commands they must search a baron desert land to find their first threat. The citizens, while skeptical, are still loyal to the royalty and force Mario, Link, DK and Kirby to go on threat of punishment. The group goes out into the desert and begins their journey *Shortly after Chrom, Lucina and Robin battle it out against C.Falcon it's revealed Chrom is not only injured significantly, but isn't a Smashing Soul. Robin and Lucina are, and as soon as the group go to interrogate Prince Rome, it's revealed that he has no answers as to why the "blond-haired boy" didn't appear, not why Chrom didn't have a Smashing Soul. They decide to stay in the Castle to protect Rome and the family from the now traitorous kingdom. While guarding the family, the Smashers all suddenly fall asleep. When they awaken they find all of the royal family dying along with...the god Gema?! They're told to go to All-Star Valley (now a dried up desert land, where they met Mega) where they meet Leah, a traitorous angel of the other Gods who has predicted the future and shown the Smasher's there fate, as well as some of their remaining allies. They're also told Lucas, Wolf, Snake, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Popo and Nana were all lost during the escape to the new world. This leaves some of our heroes in denial, confusion and fear, forcing them to find a way to cope. Leah begins to flee while our heroes are distracted. They attempt to give chase, but she gets away for now at least. *Soon to Smash: Follow up to the above episod,e *The Villainous Villager- The bad side of Rega is seperated from him and begins reeking havoc. *The Wii Fit Trainers both pledge to help someone get in healthier shape. ♀ quickly recovers the Koopa King, but ♂ struggles to find someone...that is until he finds Yoshi *The Lost Ring- Mario finally plans on proposing to Peach but after they get into an argument he loses the ring and has to retrieve it. While exploring the recreated world Peach finds a now grown up Marth and attempts to get his attention. Can Mario get the ring back before it's too late? *Slumber of the Innocence- Rega (in fear of losing his pure heart) attempts to get all darkness removed from him. *The Villainous Villager- The bad side of Rega is seperated from him and begins reeking havoc. *Mario, Link, DK and Kirby go hunting for the for the new challenger with Mario retaining a special watch Samus gave him in the first world, made to track down other Smashers. The group continues wandering until they find a foe they've never faced: the Super Fighting Robot: Mega Man, an irregular who has one mission: to destroy Mario and his team! But why? *Mario, Link, DK, and Kirby find out that Mega Man is actually a peaceful robot created with one goal: to uphold Everlasting Peace. However Mega was more than they expected as he had a soul. A robot with a soul, while not unseen (R.O.B) was still a bit foreign to them. They go back to Rome and report their finding. Mario claims they got lucky and Rome warns them once more. The team decides to enter a tournament to see if they can find any new friends. *Mario and his group have found rather average opponents in the ring. The randomized/secret (to the competitors) matches had them excited to meet an old friend, but to no avail. Until they met the King Koopa himself! It was up to Mario to face him but he wasn't scared. That is until Bowser showed him something never seen before. Bowser stood up right and stayed there fiercly striking Mario with unusually fast speed. Bowser has come back stronger than ever, no items, no boosts, nothing. Just his pure skill. Mario and Bowser continue fighting until they are interuptted by Rega! A villager from the town of Pallette whose come seeking to join Mario and his crew. Unbeknowst to Rega he's broken the rules causing an uproar. Bowser silences the crowd as the battle bcame more than just a tournament, going after Mario with an intent to kill. This scares off the crowd, but together Mario and Rega keep Bowser on his toes, causing him to flee. The two free DK, KIrby and Link from the waiting room and continue on Bowser's trail. *Slumber of the Innocence- Rega (in fear of losing his pure heart) attempts to get all darkness removed from him. *The hero of time from the future stopping his Young self from interfering with the conflict. *Event 46M Fire Emblem Pride- Roy comes to back Marth up against Link. *Event 18M Link's Adventure: Link (in a desperate attempt to defeat Ganondorf) uses the power of some Smash Balls to expell all evil from his body causing him to have to fight his Dark Self...possibly to the death *Event 10M All-Star Match 1: Ganondorf hunts the Mario All-stars to make sure they don't interfere. *The Smashers fail to save Final Destination from Tabuu (who throws it into the sun) but Red and his Pokémon arrive to stop him. Red channels his Smashing Soul to absorb Tabuu's smash energy and uses Tabuu's energy to compensate for the loss of the Smash Ball. Red uses his own personal energy, not to return but to save and crystalize the Final Destination, making it durable enough to survive a halfway dip into the sun. *The Ice Climbers challenge Samus at All-Star Valley *Event 5M Spare Change: Captain Falcon owes Ness some money but the only way he'll pay up is to a duel. *Event 12M Seconds, Anyone: C.Falcon has the last cent he owes Ness. GET 'EM. *Event 3M Bomb-fest: Link and Samus have a precision Battle on Peach's Castle *Event 2M Lord of the Jungle: King K. Rool attempts taking over Jungle Japes with Mini DK clones. *Event 11M King of the Mountain: The Ice Climbers protect their turf from Pichu. *Event 8M Hot Date on Brinstar: Captain Falcon attempts to steal Samus' bounty on her arch enemy: Ridley. *Event 37M Cold Armor- Continuing off of Event 8 Samus and C.Falcon must take on two Metal Samus, created from the same experiments that Metal Mario was. *Event 15M Girl Power: Bowser makes remarks on how easily he kidnaps Peach and that she's a disgrace to woman prompting Peach to practice with Zelda and Samus so that she can defeat Bowser in a fight. *Event 32M Target Aqquired- Jigglypuff did something wrong: and now Falco and the rest of the Star Fox pilots are hunting her down! *Roy challenging someone at a Stormy Cruise or a raining All-Star valley *Event 14M Trophy Tussle: Bowser fights for an honorable Goomba who saved his life in the new type of Smash Showdown: A Trophy Tussle. *Event 26M Trophy Tussle 2- The Fighting Wire Frames battle someone for Mewtwo to save Entei. *Event 30M All-Star Match 3- Mewtwo hunts Ness, Kirby, Ice Climbers and Pikachu. *Event 36M Space Travelers- Ness' friends return from space! Only to engage him in combat. Poor guy. *Event 44M Mewtwo Strikes!- Peach attempts getting Zelda back from Mewtwo's clutches alone. *Event 37M Legendary Pokémon- Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff must see eye to eye to defeat the Fighting Wire Frames once and for all and save the legendary Pokémon. *Event 42M Trouble King 2- Bowser jumps into Mew's mind to attempt to uncover the origin of all Pokémon: And it's up to Luigi to stop him! *7 Smashers. Their smashing souls and abilities stolen from them. By whom? Why? Find out. *Event 1B1 Two Trouble Kings- Mario and Kirby work together to stop Dedede and Bowser from terrorizing Delfino's people. *Event 22M Super Mario 128- Olimar and Mario duke it out using Pikmin and mini clones of himself *Event 4B1 Cleaning House in Skyworld- While Pit is cleaning up Skyworld Wario intrudes and tries to steal his Hearts and convert them to coins. *We're Onett! (It's pronounced One-it) *Smashing Live *Lucky Lucas *Event 35M: Time for a Checkup *Bass battles Mega to prove a Smashing Soul means nothing. (To Fight with Great Forte-tude) *The Hyper Train + Jigglypuff Fallout *The Unstoppable Abomiination: Nemiisis *The Second Form: Amiibomination Nemiisis *Shulk Strikes Back! The Rage Against Nemiisis *The Final Strike: Nightmare Nemiisis Undecided *Sheik becomes a seperate person from Zelda as Kirby's Cutter (being based off of the Cutter from the Anime) seperates them after it is reflected by (TBA). *Event 9M Hide 'n' Sheik: Now that Sheik is free she's become extremely hostile and it's up to Link to win her allegiance in a battle. *Mario is temporarily given psychic powers by Ness and he has a vision that Zelda's soul has not yet left the Realm. *Sheik has realized Zelda has not left our Realm and the two briefly speak as the look up, hoping Kirby can get the Sun and Moon Rods back. *Event 29M Triforce Gathering- Link and Zelda engage the final duel against Ganondorf. *Link reverts himself back to his youth as Zelda and Sheik support him. *Event 47M Trophy Tussle 3- Majora lures Link away from his friends so he can kill them. *Kirby and Pikachu try reaching the Star Fox ship, Samus' ship and the Blue Falcon. *Master Hand repowers Bowser to enter his Giga Form as Mario, Yoshi and Peach attempt to fight back on a very stylized Final Destination. *Event 51M The Showdown- Someone has to take on Mewtwo, Giga Bowser and Ganondorf all on at once. *Event 50M Final Destination Match- Someone takes on Master and Crazy Hand *A prelude to the Subspace Emmissary Saga featuring all of the characters lives before Subspace Emmisary *Event 45M Game & Watch Forever!- Mr.Game & Watch attempts to fight off his Subspace clones. *Subspace Emmissary *Mail Snatch- Tom Nook snatches Rega's mail with a remaining message from the guardians and Rega has to get it back. *Wire Frame Mac is an advanced fighting wire frame created by Master Hand in Generations. *Smash Run based arc. *(9/1/10) The second annual tournament was starting. Many of the Mushroom Kingdom including Princess Peach were watching. Link was awaiting three opponents to begin the opening game. Suddenly a small stone falls from the sky, soon to be revealed as Kirby. Pikachu quickly arrived on the scene. Mario arrived on the scene quickly as well and soon the battle began. It was interrupted mid way by Bowser who bombed the stadium forcing everyone to evacuate. *Event 38M: Super Mario Bros. 2 Ideas *Ice Climbers fusion glitch- Popo and Nana were originally but one life form. Seperated, they carry near opposites views but they share one Smashing Soul, linking them in harmony. *F.P.T- Fighting Polygon Team. Clones made by Master Hand to subdue the Nintendo All-stars *F.W.F- After the F.P.T were killed by the N.A.S Crazy Hand's twisted mind took a crack at it and decided to make Fighting Wire Frames. He took who he considered the strongest all-stars (Captain Douglas Jay Falcon and Princess Zelda) and mended two webings of the two with visable organs. Master Hand tested them and they were EXTREMELY outclassed. Crazy fixed this problem by giving them the power to be produced in mass succession via division. Quickly the number F.W.Fs increased and used numbers to try and outclass the N.A.S, not power. They were extinct very quickly by the Smashing Souls. *F.A.T (Fighting Alloy Team) later changed to M.S.F.E.A.G (Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) after Peach compared their name to Wario's fisque is a group of robots created by Tabuu, in his desperate attempt to destroy the Nintendo All-Stars. The four Alloys (Relloy, Blloy, Yelloy, Groy) are clones of C.Falcon, Zelda, Mario, Jigglypuff and Kirby. They later become good when Tabuu is killed and the Smash Ball pieces are no longer corrupted. *Ditto transforms into other Pokémon or characters. *The forbidden/Tabuu seven: Dixie Kong, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, Plusle/Minun and Toon Zelda/Tetra work in corwarts with Tabuu as their Smashing Souls were corrupted during the Smash Balls cracking. *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight in Smash Showdown.. Certain characters are able to be summoned as they possess Smash energy inside them (assist trophies) and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live in the world of Smash. *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy (Subspace Energy). *Ganondorf beats Roy in a fight and Pikachu is too late to save him. *Smash Effect *amiibo **Adaptive **Magic **Intelligent **Indepedent **Battle **Operatives *The Unstoppable Abomination: Nemiisis *Legend of the Four-bidden *Galaxia Glitch- Kirby's power is restrained from being used by Ganondorf by Meta Knight freezing his body in time. ---- This series combines 64, Melee and Brawl as if there is no differences between the three. It also deals with more comedic manners rather than just strictly action *Blood Falcon *Meta Knight's mask cracks. *All people can fight. What makes smashers so special? Simple. All smashers have a certain specialness in them. They're are chosen by the Rulers of the Smash Universe to be naturally born stronger, smarter, more capable of fighting. Likewise you might still be asking "If non-smashers reach the calibur of strength and intelligence as smashers, what makes smashers special." What makes smashers different is that their souls are also infused with the energy of a Smash Ball, allowing them to use Smash Balls, and allowing them to have no true limit in strength (unlike the normal citizens of the Smash World such as Silver, Paula or Lanky Kong). Also note that it may take time for a Smasher's soul to be revealed such is the case with Pit, Wario and Villager. *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *Stormy Cruise *Smashing Soul sharing is what occurs when a smasher, well, shares a Smashing Soul with someone. There's two different times, equalibrium sharing with divides the soul amongst the two and allows them to do battle together or division sharing where a person gets a Smashing Soul and it divides up with people they care about/know. The reason this happens is unknown. *Second Psychic Sense- Lucas *Master Hand and Crazy were twins who attempted to harness the power of the Smash Ball (Master Core) which resulted in their hands being filled with Smash energy and becoming pawns of Tabuu. They attempted to rebel numerous times until they were eventually bounded by the Chains of Light. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy. *Lucas in Love: Lucas attempts to admit his feelings to Nana by inviting her to a love hotel (not fully understanding the point of one). *The Legacy Smashers: Rosalina and Luma, Fox, Greninja *People in the Smash Dimension could collect trophies of the Smashers and play them like a card game. *Rainbow Cruise loses it's color turning into Stormy Cruise after DeDeDe steals a Smash Ball for his Hot spring It revolves around Ganondorf and Master Hand trying to take over. OF COURSE! Follows the formula of dividing the games into different Generations. *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight. Certain characters are able to be summoned and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live peacefully in the world of Smash. *It should be noted he initially cut of his feet to stop blood from rushing from to them. When teleported into Orusuta's third incarnation he didn't need to do it as G-Forces were invented. *He was the fastest until Sonic was born in the Brawl Orutura incarnation *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy. V incoherent beta trash Amiibo represent an aspect of the character they aspire or fear about ??????? *Fox amiibo poses as him in tournament and wins/comes second. Extremely strong. *Kirby is taken underwing by a villain *Samus is a dual cannon wilder with no concern for others (absorbed Dark Samus) *Pit is a perfect version of Dark Pit with a thirst for revenge for the Underworld army *Luigi's amiibo is a brave aggressive hero who lost Daisy *Wire Frame huners to be the best *Amiibos were clones of Smashers created in a war between Samshers by the gods to bring peace by learning Smasher's techniques and replacing them as many had become corrupted. The amiibo took lots of energy to create and as such weren't very strong and trained against one another. One god who believed Smashers were beyond redemption (but loved Palutena) corrupted the amiibo making them just like their future counterparts before having them get the Chaos Emeralds and flee to the past. However before this the gods contact the world's greatest scientists (Wily, Light, Eggman) to tap into the Chaos Emerald's power and change the amiibo so they can learn emotionally and possibly not kill the Smasher Amiibo personalities *Mario- Loyal *Luigi- Cowardly *Bowser- Stubborn, Foolish, 'Evil' *Wario- Greedy, One-Track Minded *Kirby- Hungry, Sleepy, One-Track Minded *Dedede- Greedy, Prideful, Stubborn *Sonic- Cocky, Loves to Race, Heroic *Samus- Serious, Hyper-Focused *Falcon- Competitive, Fast-Paced *Junior- Spoiled Category:Blog posts